deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Currency
Coins How to Obtain Coins can be obtained in multiple dozens of ways * Exploring * Accomplishing a dungeon * Selling Creatures * Mazes * Sign-In Rewards They can also be obtained in bulk from Copper, Silver and Gold chests by acquiring all the stars required from a region and the Bazaar. Uses Coins have a many uses in which they can be spent. They can be used in the Altar and spent on x5 Drawings to obtain new creature cards. Buying Essences/Energy/1 Star Hero Shards from the Bazaar. 1000 coin spendage on refreshing opponents on Raids. Most importantly used to Enhance your creatures and to Evolve/Meld creatures. Coupons How to Obtain Currently Coupons may only be obtained through completing Daily Tasks and Sign-In Rewards. Uses Only use is to purchase Creature cards from the Altar. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks are small achievements which can be accomplished once per day and generally award coupon shards. Every 6 coupon shards turns into 1 Coupon. It is best to stock up on 5 Coupons and then drawing at the Altar for better odds of getting a high star creature. Gems How to Obtain Gems can be obtained in numerous ways. But the one way to get Gems quickly and in bulk is with real money through the shop. You can obtain up to 8000+ gems in one purchase. (edit: You could also wait for special offers with 30% or 50% more gems per purchase. There are also occasional special package offers also that comes with more gems and a creature, hero or rune.) With these purchases you can also obtain Accumulated Purchase benefits. You also can obtain 100 gems daily if you become a Star (which also costs money). Paying to be a Star is the most efficient way to buy gems with money (but does not count towards Accumulated Purchase benefits). Gems may also be acquired through Sign-in Rewards which can be very helpful. Achievements is also a very neat way to earn gems over time. You get gem awards for all the progress you make in the game to help you along and keep you constantly moving and improving. Arena rewards, in which you acquire each time you achieve a new rank that is your personal best. By Following the Facebook page of Deck Hero's you may find there ways to obtain gems and other prizes worth investing time in. Also very ironically through Maintenance updates you can obtain Gems. Alchemy Whenever you can you should always use Alchemy in the Events page to increase the amount of gems you currently have. The amount of gems you need for Alchemy increases from 50 gems - 500 gems - 1500 gems - 5000 gems - 20,000 gems - 50,000 gems - 100,000 gems - 500,000 gems - ??? gems. The return is roughly 20%. Uses You have endless opportunities to use gems to help your game play and allows you to further increase your potential for greatness. The most suitable reason is for the Altar. From there you can Buy x5 creature packs which with your first purchase you have a guaranteed 5 star creature inside. with every other 3 purchase your have a guaranteed 4-5 start on the last purchase. You may also Draw hero's with 300 gems and at 50 draws you have a guaranteed 4 star hero. Gems can be used to also increase odds with Melding for your Apprentice to learn a skill. it is actually more cost efficient to purchase with gems than with gold because you can purchase 400 gold for 150 gems while in melding you only need 160 gems when it may cost 700,000 gold. At the Bazaar you may purchase 3 Star hero shards and buy Coins in bulk of 100-150,000 150-250,000 and 200-400,000 Gems may be used to Refresh attempts in Trials, Arena, Mazes, Exploring Dungeons, and Raids. You may purchase Raiding shields that protect your glory points for 10 hours. You can also purchase 40 Energy (or 60 if you are a Star). In addition, gems can buy Control Dice in Mazes. Lucky Spin In the Events tab you may Spin to win more gems, coins, Essence's, or a creature card ranging from 2 stars to incredible 5 stars! Each spin costs 100 gems. A creature (which one depends on the current event) is added to the spin prize pool every 10 spins. Glory Points How to Obtain Glory Points for the most part can be obtained in mass quantities in the Colosseum and Raiding other people for 25% of their amount. Additional amounts can be obtained through. * Arena * Trials * Gauntlet * Sign-In Rewards * Selling Hero's * Selling Glory Cards * Tournament Mall Uses Glory points are mainly used for Enhancing your Hero by enhancing their Main skill which requires shards along with Glory Points. This also includes Refreshing Talents in which the Amount of Glory points required to refresh is increased for each time the skill has been refreshed and what level it is. They can additionally be used in the Bazaar as a way to buy 2 Star Hero Shards. Credits (Trials) Credits are a special currency gathered only in the "Trials" game mode, and spendable in the "Credits Mall" (located in the menu at the bottom of the trials screen) The Credits Mall sells shards of two 3-star heroes, as well as two 4-star heroes. The selection refreshes daily at midnight Tokens (Gauntlet) Tokens are a special currency gathered only in the "Gauntlet" game mode, and spendable in the "Token Mall" (located in the menu at the bottom of the gauntlet screen) The Token Mall sells shards two 3-star heroes, two 4-star heroes, and four 4-star creatures Points (Tournament) Tournament Points are awarded by gaining ranks at the Tournament. By holding the rank for an hour, points will be redeemed to the account. The higher rank the player gains, the more points accumulates every hour. The points can then be spent at the Tournament Mall. The Tournament Mall sells 5-star Hero Shards, Gems, Coins, Glory Points, Energy, and material for Evolving. Credits (Guild Mall) These are divided into two categories: Guild Credits and Fortress Credits. Guild Credits are the traditional currency received for clearing Guild Maps or participating in the Guild Battle. Little is known about the new Fortress Credits except that larger quantities will be awarded for conquering and holding key points during the Fortress Raids. Tickets (Momoya) Momoya tickets are unique in the fact that unlike other events in the game where progress is erased once the event ends, Momoya tickets are saved and will carry over to the next event. They can be obtained through redemption of Vouchers or the Giftboxes that can be made using the Vouchers. Vouchers will appear only while the Momoya event is in progress and will come from a variety of sources. These include: Gem Creature Altar, Gem Skill Essence Altar, Gem Hero Altar, Maze Chests (Gold and Ultima only), Lucky Spin, and all gem purchases for money. Category:Currency